User talk:JMBZ-12
Hey JMB. I'm sorry for dragging you to this wiki, but I have something I need to talk to you about. On this wiki.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You see, a friend of mine, who is feeling rather alone on Valentine's Day, has admitted to me that she likes you. Now, in order to help her, I wish to know if you might like her as well.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hold on buddy. She told me how she feels about you in strict confidence. She can not find out that I'm the one who told you. I need it to seem like you're making the first move, and only if you actually have romantic feelings for her.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. So, is it possible that you may have romantic feelings for.... Shima?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) "Possibly"? So, you might like her?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Alright then. Now, if, IF she were to admit her feelings to you, what would you do?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy. Alright, now tell me, why might you not feel the same way?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Forget that last part.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (facepalms) I'll make it simple then. Shima likes you, you like Shima, correct?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, she's about to confess to you on the SFW! So go talk to her!! And remember, she doesn't know that I've told you, so you have to play dumb, you got that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey J, Shima's told me the reason she broke up with you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) You'll have to keep quiet about this, but it's because you're too emotional for her.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) J!! This is exactly why Shima's breaking up with you!! *grabs J by the cuff of his shirt* If you want to have another shot with Shima, GROW UP!! BE A FREAKIN MAN!! I'm talking to Shima right now, trying to get her to tell you the truth herslef, and to give you another chance. IF I'm able to convince her, you have to try and get your emotions under control!! If you don't, you will lose any chance with Shima. Capishe?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Nono, don't fight them, control them. You have to be able to get your emotions across, without doing so too strongly. Now, I'm talking to Shima right now, trying to convince her. First, I'll need you to get back on SFW, okay?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Good. Seems like I'll be able to convince her to give you a second chance. Don't waste that chance, got it? You need to get a handle of your emotions if you want Shima to stay with you, okay? You need to be strong.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Now, don't be afraid to convey your emotions to her, but don't go full-blown over every little thing, at least until you fully understand the situation. Need any more help, and come to me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Good. Now, you have to be strong, for her sake. As for going to Guy, I have to say honestly that I wouldn't.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Now now, step at a time. You need to take a break, calm down, and talk to Shima. Make sure you don't waste this chance J.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Just focus on making things right with Shima, kay?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Good. Now restore your freakin userpage!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey J, the girl you love is feeling very scared right now.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She still is/was very scared.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Still, you should try and comfort her.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well when she gets on, I think you should offer her some comfort.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) J, you need to ban Guy. He's gone on another one of his Trolling sprees, and now Artemis and Nightfreak have left (Artemis left wiki entirely), and I refuse to go near SFW until Guy is dealt with. You're the only admin on, and I doubt the other admins would do anything anyway, so please ban Guy, at least until Cenral can do something about him.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC)